1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of sealing means for packages and containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a sealing device or for a bottle, can, or jar, which includes means for indicating that the seal has been previously removed and replaced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recent events have focused increased interest in so-called "tamper-resistant" packaging for various commodities, particularly those made for ingestion or topical application by humans. To date, a number of approaches have been tried, with varying degrees of success. For example, bottles and jars and the like have been made with paper or foil inner seals glued around the edges of the container's mouth. Another common approach has been to provide a peripheral seal of plastic or the like, around the cap or stopper of the container. Still another approach is the use of a cap or stopper frangibly connected to a ring around the neck of the container.
The foregoing concepts have been trade-offs among the often competing criteria of cost, convenience of use and integrity of the seal. Thus, the inner seal, while convenient and inexpensive, provides little security for containers carrying liquid products, which can be contaminated through the seal by a hypodermic needle. The frangible-ring concept, while offering better security, is more expensive to fabricate. The peripheral seal approach shares the convenience and economy of the inner seal. However, as with the inner seal, the peripheral seal can be removed, (although with difficulty by elderly or infirm people) and either the original seal or one similar to it can be used to reseal the container after it has been opened, with only a moderate amount of effort.
There has thus been recognized a need for a sealing device which combines economy of manufacture, convenience of use and good sealing integrity, and which further provides a good degree of security against efforts to reseal the package once it has been opened.